


first tattoo

by renmoojunskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renmoojunskz/pseuds/renmoojunskz
Summary: ill add more tags later but basically jisung loses a dare and has to get a tattoo on his ass. changbins his artist and he does not mind tattooing jisung ass one BIT.





	1. introduction

jisung was happy and also quiet at the same time.

in college and high school he got good grades and now that hes out he does great at his job writing songs with his close friend chan.

changbin is quiet and scary looking. he has a few tattoos on his arms and torso and a lip piercing. but hes nice.

he loves his job (especially the cute boys that come in).


	2. nose and dares

"i dunno i just want a nose piercing. a rose ring." changbin shrugs, cleaning his needles.

"hell whatever. do it then." hyunjin shrugs.

changbin snorts. "i am." 

and he does. he stands in front of his chairs mirror and he shoves the needle through without flinching and pushes in a nose ring.

he scrunches his nose and nibbles on his lip piercing.

"i like it." he examines.

"its nice." hyunjin mumbles over the humming of his tattoo gun.

changbin liked his look. he worked out and he had a nice body and tattoos and now a lip and a nose piercing.

he spends his day giving people tattoos and piercing and leaves with hyunjin, his roomate.

"it looks good dude." hyunjin smacks his arm as he cleans around the little hoop.

changbin rolls his eyes. "i know."

 

-

 

"if you lose this you have to get a tattoo on your ass." chan snorts.

they were competing with their songs again. jisung always lost and the groups chose chans songs or one they collabed on and he KNEW this song was good. he knew they would chose his.

"deal. if you lose you have to get one."

chan snorts. "lets send em in."

they email the songs and sit back and wait.

jisung was getting nervous, biting his lip.

they both recieve an email at the same time and open it.

"HA!" chan bursts out "I WIN!"

jisung groans and rubs his face. "fuck."

"now you have to get an ass tattoo!!!"

"are you fucking serious." jisung deadpans.

chan grins and nods. "yup!!" 

jisung sighs. 

"ill make the appointment now!"


	3. meeting

jisung steps into the parlor and sighs. 

he glances around.

"hello what can i get for you?"

"we have a tattoo appointment with changbin for han jisung?" chan says to the pretty boy behind the counter.

"ah sure! fill this out he will be right out."

jisung takes the clipboard and sits. 

chan cackles. "this is great." 

jisung glares. "what am i even getting."

chan shrugs. "let him decide hes the professional."

jisung finishes the form.

he hands it back and the boy smiles.

a second later a rather big and intimidating guy steps out with heavy eyeliner, visible tattoos and a lip and nose ring.

"jisung?" he asks. his eyes sparkle as he checks jisung out.

jisung blushes, a little scared. he nods.

"sweet come on back."

they follow him.

he pulls some black gloves on and sets up some things. "so where are we tattooing? and what?"

"uh..." jisungs face is bright red.

"his ass." chan snorts. "he lost a bet."

changbin grins. "really?" 

jisung sinks in on himself and nods again.

"alright so what do you want?"

"you can pick. something small please..." jisung mumbles.

changbin quirks an eyebrow. "no need to be shy. go ahead and just pull your pants down so i can get there and get comfortable."

changbin turns his back and fixes the ink.

jisungs neck burns too as he does so and chan cant stop snickering.

jisung glares at him.

changbin plays around sketching.

he shows chan something and chans face lights up. "yeah! he would actually like that."

changbin nods. "alright youre comfortable with me touching you right?" 

jisung nods softly.

"words please."

that sends a shiver down jisungs spine. "y-yes im fine."

he feels changbin apply the drawing right on his fucking ass and blushes even harder at the feeling of this extremely hot guys hands on his ass.

chan laughs. "youre so red."

changbin chuckles softly.

jisung glances at him and it seems he has a permanent grin on his face 

"ready?" the gun starts up.

he looks to jisung and he nods.

he inhales sharply and reaches out to chan. 

the older gets up and sits closer to hold his hand tightly.

he leans close and whispers. "i think he likes you." 

jisung blushes again. 

"you should get his number." he whispers again.

jisung whines and changbins eyes shoot to his face.

"you okay sweetheart?" 

the name makes jisung whine and bury his face in his arm.

"hes fine. hes just embarassed because he thinks youre hot." 

jisung gasps and quickly slaps chans arm.

changbin chuckles. "i see. well i would say hes pretty damn attractive too."

jisung breathes sharply as changbin starts again and chan laughs.

"he would love to give you his number." chan says.

"oh?" 

jisung groans. "oh my god chan hyung..."

"jisung is it?" the needle travels again and jisung nods. "if you really would like to i would happily call you sometime."

jisung nods into his arm.

this changbin guy is something else.

definitely not jisungs usual type but is jisung complaining when this guys hands are all over his ass? nope.

"alright..." a few minutes later, "we are done here."

he slathers on some stuff and backs away.

"go ahead and stand and use this to cover up and you can go look in the mirror." 

jisung does so and waddles to the mirror.

changbins eyes are trained on him, mostly his ass, as he does so. he sees the two boys in the mirror as he turns.

he gasps. "oh..."

a small vine is scrawled across the top of his left buttcheek with a small purple lily in the middle. simple and pretty.

"do you like it?" changbin asks. he makes eye contact with the boy in the mirror.

"yes. its really pretty." jisung grins.

"okay come here let me cover it so you can put your pants on."

he shivers at changbins fingers on his butt yet again.

he pulls his pants up carefully and follows changbin to the cash register.

he pays and changbin smiles. "now about that number."

jisung scans his face, the pretty ring on the rip side of his lip and the silver hoop in the left side of his nose. his pretty pink lips and sparkling eyes.

"uhm yeah."

he shakily takes the paper and pen and scribbles his name and number down.

"here.." he looks down.

"very cute." changbin chuckles. "youre so shy."

jisung blushes hard.

"come back next week so we can check on it. also.." he narrows his eyes. "open your mouth."

jisung tilts his head but opens it a little.

changbins eyes gleam.

"you would look fucking gorgeous with a tongue piercing."


	4. thinking

jisung plays with his lip and stares at his phone.

it had been a few days and nothing from changbin.

but jisung still thinks about his last comment.

and hes thinking he wants to get his tongue pierced.

at that moment his phone beeps.

 

from: unknown

hey pretty boy.

 

jisung bites his lip and smiles.

 

to: unknown

changbin???

 

from: unknown

you know it. hows the tattoo??

 

to: changbin

good. its healing.  
ive been thinking about what you said 

 

from: changbin

yeah? your tongue?

 

to: changbin

yeah. i wanna do it.

 

from: changbin

when you come for your tattoo check up ill do it for you. you'll look fantastic. more than you already do.

 

they chat a bit longer and jisung cant keep from smiling stupidly.

he is pretty fond of changbin.

 

-

 

jisung steps into the store, this time by himself.

"jisung." changbin smiles. he stands from behind the counter. "come on back."

jisung smiles back and follows.

"alright let me see it." 

jisung awkward shows him the healing tattoo and feels him touch it lightly.

"its healing good. looks good." jisung adjusts and turns. "you still wanna get your tongue done??"

jisung nods shyly and sits in the chair.

changbin smiles. "alright."

he cleans everything and jisung holds the small silver bar.

"okay ready?" jisung nods, tongue clamped.

he clenches his eyes shut as the needle goes through, painfully.

he whines as changbin puts the awkward bar through and screws the bar on.

"okay its gonna swell for a few days so you shoulsnt talk a lot. make sure you keep it clean and here some stuff to eat and not to eat..." changbin blabbers about it and jisung nods along, tongue throbbing.

"and.." he clears his throat. "what are you doing next Friday??"

jisung blushes. he shakes his head ans lets out a muffled and quiet "nothing."

"cool. would you wanna go on a date? get dinner??" changbin asks, cleaning his station.

jisung nods fast.

"cool. your piercing is on the house. ill text you about Friday."

jisung grins, feeling his tongue swell. he nods again and leaves with a short kiss to changbins cheek.

fuck, he thinks, my tongue hurts.


	5. healed

jisung chew softly. 

"is your tongue healed yet?" changbin asks, sipping his drink.

jisung nods. "its fine yeah. its been nearly 2 weeks it feels good." he sticks his tongue to show the pretty bar.

changbin grins. "i told you you would look gorgeous and i was right."

jisung blushes rather hard.

changbin chuckles. "i love how shy you are." he takes a bite before continuing. "its super adorable and im pretty confident so." 

jisung sinks in his seat. "yeah you flirt a lot." they had already chatted about their lives and told stories and now they were almost finished.

"hey, excuse me could i have the check?" changbin asks the waitress.

she nods and disappears.

changbin tugs his wallet out and puts his card in the bill.

"this was fun." jisung smiles.

"yeah? i had fun too. i think i like you quite a bit."

jisung blushes yet again. "ah... thank you... i like you too."

"great." he takes his card back. "ill take you home now."

 

-

 

"how was it?" chan blurts the second hes inside.

"great." jisung beams.

"did he kiss you?" jisung blushes.

"no... i kissed his cheek."

chan coos. "thats cute. he seems nice."

jisung nods and disappears to his room, smiling hard and giggling.


	6. messing around

jisung plays with his tongue piercing between his teeth as he watches changbin work.

they had been going on dates and hanging out for a little over a month now and jisung liked him a lot.

a bunch of times he will come and sit while changbin works.

right now, changbin is tattooing a girls arms with a pretty flower.

jisung stares at his arms and his back as he moves and smiles.

"hey baby?" 

jisungs head snaps up to meet his eyes.

"can you grab that towel over there for me?" changbin points.

jisung nods, blushing from the name. he hands it to him and cautiously stays behind him, hands drifting across the muscle on his shoulders and his back.

his fingers dance across his neck and through his hair, the buzzing of the needle the only noise.

"isnt he distracting you? dont mess up my tattoo." the girl snaps.

"i am perfectly focused." changbin replies slowly.

the girl huffs like a brat. "whatever if you fuck up cause hes feeling you up, im not ever coming back."

changbin shrugs and continues the tattoo.

jisung gently kisses his shoulder. he just really liked touching changbin.

the tattoo is finished and the bratty girl pays and leaves.

jisung sits on the counter, legs swinging.

he had worn shorts and a plain shirt, it was warm outside.

changbin slides between his knees, hands spread on his thighs, and jisung blushes.

"you know," changbin mumbles, "that was dangerous of you. you know i like your hands you could have messed me up." he gently nips at jisungs neck making the younger whine.

"sorry i just like to be near you." changbin kisses his neck softly and jisungs fingers find his hair.

they hadnt kissed yet. but they did a lot of this.

and jisung liked it. the feeling of changbins warm lips but cold ring on his neck.

"jisung?" he asks gently. "would you want to be my boyfriend?"

jisung nods. "yes please."

"amazing. i have the prettiest boy all to myself." he spreads kisses across jisungs face and the younger giggles.

his fingers knead gently on jisungs thighs making him squirm.

"i have a piercing appointment in 10 then im done for today. we can go get dinner and go to mine and cuddle." changbin mumbles into jisungs neck.

jisung nods, smiling. "sounds good."

**Author's Note:**

> i write aus on Twitter! @binseobins


End file.
